Engagment with Death
by DeathGoddess2005
Summary: Stella has been dreaming about the death god for the past couple of nights. His face always hidden from her. But a part of her knows its only a matter of time before he claims her. Noctis/Stella


**Engagement with Death  
Pairing: Stella/Noctis  
Warnings/Spoilers: AU-ish  
Author Notes: Based of the song No Fear by Rasmus, and a quote Noctis says in the trailer. Happy Belated Halloween.  
**

_Girl, you lived your life like a sleeping swan  
Your time has come, to go deeper  
Girl, your final journey has just begun  
Your destiny chose the reaper  
No Fear, destination Darkness_

_No Fear – Rasmus_

He had once said that he would give her nightmares.

The comment had been carefree and she had caught the joke behind his words. Although she didn't certainty didn't mind if she dreamed about Noctis.

He was probably the only individual that she can truthfully say that she wished that she dreamed about or maybe she childishly wished that Noctis would save her from the nightmares that plagued her nightly.

But death continues to plague her mind, rivers of blood, with hills of dead bodies all of them rotting in some form of way, and some of the flesh gone that the only thing remain was skeletons and bones.

All of them clawing at her beautiful white dress elegant and long, almost as if it were their silent way of saying that she belonged with them, and on the hill of the tallest pile of corpses was a throne and she certainly wasn't naïve to know who sat there.

The God of Death.

His face hidden from shadows almost as if she wasn't meant to learn of his identity quite yet. Although she did notice a pair of cold crimson eyes staring at her before moving to stand up off his throne and in the back of her mind she wondered if he was going to kill her.

She can feel a strong sense of fear tear at her heart with each step that he moved closer not even noticing the fact the hands of the grabbing on her dress stopped whether if it was because of the fact that they were in their master's presence or not.

Although, she slightly noticed the god of death moving to run a finger down her pale cheek almost as if he was claiming her or something which is honestly quite silly.

Sure she was able to see the light of Etro, but she didn't necessary believe that is what might have caused her to be a chosen one for the Death God.

Her violet blue eyes faintly notices a large ring on his left ring finger, the ring was large obviously made for a man with a large black gem in the middle, but what strike her the most was the fact that on each side was skeleton head.

Her violet blue eyes glances around the dark bedroom the only source of light being the silvery moonlight that entered through the windows.

Yet she felt like she wasn't alone in the room, that someone or something was watching her causing the fear in her to rise to the surface again.

Although the presence was gone as soon as it came causing her to think that it might have just been her imagination or maybe it was just a shadow.

Stella sighed lightly as she moved out of the bed she doubt that she would be able to fall back to sleep and maybe there is a large part of her that fears going back to sleep.

Almost as if she half expected that the dream-nightmare would continue if she went back to sleep and just maybe she was correct in her assumptions.

"How did you sleep Lady Stella?" Noctis asks causing her to slightly turn her gaze towards the dark haired prince sitting at the breakfast table in the large dining room of the palace where several different breakfast foods were set out.

Her lips curl into a small smile as Noctis pulls out a chair for her allowing her to sit down on in the chair.

"I had a strange dream," Stella confesses truthfully and it was partially the truth and she didn't necessary want to confess that she had a nightmare.

"A nightmare?" he questions moving to sit in the chair at the very end of the table before moving to grab a piece of fruit off a plate.

"I guess you could say that," Stella agrees biting into a strawberry and she could have sworn that she saw him smirk lightly at that remark.

"Was it about me?" he questioned causing Stella to smirk lightly at that remark and no doubt he can hear the teasing tone in his voice.

"Nope," she replied and she almost wanted to say unless if you were the god of death but decided against it. "I dream of death."

Noctis nodded lightly before remarking, "You know I heard a peculiar legend on girl that can see the light."

"And what might that be?" she questioned lightly staring at the prince with interest in her violet blue eyes as she moved to grab a piece of bacon of her plate.

"They say that the death god - the son of Etro would chose his bride by the woman who can see him in her dreams," he replies and she swallowes at that remark, fear entering her violet blue. She knows quite well that man in her dreams were about the God of Death.

"Is their anyway to break the engagement?" she questions slightly staring down at her plate hoping that he couldn't hear the fear in her voice. "Hypothetically speaking."

"I guess it would depend on him," Noctis replies after a moment. "But if he is smitten with his bride then I doubt he would let her go so easily."

Stella smiles a bit sadly at that remark but didn't comment on the subject any further, she continued to eat her breakfast deciding to change the subject into something that was a bit more cheerful and not necessary related to their powers in any sort of way.

But she couldn't help but to wonder if the Death God had chosen her as his bride, her out of all the girls.

"Shall I give you a tour of the capital city Stella?" he questions courteously breaking her thoughts about the god of death and her nightmares.

"I would enjoy that," she said softly causing Noctis to smile lightly at that remark as he offered a hand out to her, and escorting her out of the castle and around the capital city.

It honestly felt like a date of some sort regardless of the fact that they were probably more than friends than lovers, but she enjoyed herself.

Their adventures in the capital city together were fun, for the moment she forgot about the fact that she can see the light and that the death god was courting her.

Although a strange old woman grabbed her arm whispering something to her something that sounded like she should be careful on whom she should trust, and that included the prince. Whether if Noctis had heard her or not, he had given no sign to it.

She dreamt about the death god again that night.

The dream was pretty much as the same as the previous one maybe more detail in the fact that she can almost smell the rotting corpses and blood from the rivers that run through the land of corpse that almost wanted her to cause her to gag.

She can even feel the rough terrain under her bare feet as she ran through the land of the dead, being careful not to the trip on her white dress, that really reminds her of a wedding dress now or maybe it was because of what Noctis had told her earlier that day.

That whoever dreams about the death god would be his bride, and she almost feel the death god caressed her cheek almost like a lover.

But it hardly comforted her in any sort of way and she supposes that was probably only natural considering that was only natural considering her life was pretty much in his hands.

"Soon you will be mine bright star," he whispers into her ear, the voice sounded familiar almost as if she had heard it before.

Very soon.

Stella frowns at that remark but instantly noticed that death god had disappeared and she was back into the safety of her bed.

"Have you chosen your dress for the masquerade, milady?" one of her handmaidens asks, She instantly recognized her long dark locks and blue eyes as one of her oldest and dearest friends.

"No, not really," she replies a guilty tone in her, and it was clear to Selena that she had forgotten about the masquerade that was to be scheduled for tonight.

Selena smile sto herself probably half expecting that answer in the first place before deciding to move to her closet pulling out a long red strapless dress that had several black beads across the chest and among along with see through black veil material that was wrapped connected to the waist and was slanted so it touched the floor along the red silken material of the dress.

The dress was beautiful she would give it that much. She silently knows that she would wear a pair of long black silk arm warmers instead of the standard pair of gloves that the women especially of older generations usually wear.

Her fingers gently touched a red and black beaded mask on her desk next to an elegant black necklace that had had several stands of small black gemstones.

Selena smiles as she moved behind her, "I'm sure you are going to be the most gorgeous woman there you might even capture Lord Noctis heart."

She smiles unconsciously at that remark. She couldn't deny that she had some feelings for the dark haired prince.

The masquerade seem gothic to her, dim lighting even darker music filled the ballroom. Even the women were dressed pretty darkly in shades of black, crimson violets and blue.

All of men and women having mask present on their face that somehow matched the color of the outfit they had chosen to wear. She watched as many couples dance to some waltz with their respected partner.

"May I have this dance, milady?" a smooth almost seductive voice whisperes into her ear. A voice that she recognized and caused her to turn around the meet a familiar pair of sapphire blue eyes behind a black mask with dark red and black beads decorating it.

"I would be honored," she replied placing her hand on top of his but allowed him to pull her to the dance floor. Towards the edge she slightly noticed and not towards the middle of the dance floor like she would have expected.

She had to admit he was a good dancer, but then again she supposes that all royals and nobleman were expected to know how to dance.

Her cerulean eyes widen as she vaguely recognized the ring on the right finger. She could have sworn that she saw that ring with skulls and a large black gem.

She slightly pulled away from him remembering where she has seen the ring exactly. It was the ring that the God of Death wore in her dreams

"You are…." she said slowly backing away from him. It all started to make sense to her now what the woman had said in town that day, the legend that Noctis had told her over breakfast. She probably won't be able to find the legend that Noctis told her in any well known tales about the Chosen Ones. Of the people who can see the light of Etro.

Not to mention that she is sure that her midnight visitor was Noctis now.

The fact that Noctis was smirking by her reaction only confirmed her suspensions that he was the death god.

She moved farther away from him her blue eyes never leaving his face. Until eventually she just couldn't take it anymore and decided to run out of the room. Running through the hallways until eventually she reached the entrance of the palace.

She knew that he would come for her.

Her eyes widen in fear as he teleported in front of her wrapping his arms securely around hers. Either to prevent her from running off, or because he finally claimed her as his.

"Why me," she questions, sounding defeated.

"Because I fell in love with you the moment I first saw you ten years ago," he replies, "when I first saw you receive the ability of being able to see the light."

She can slightly feel her lips curled into a small frown at that particular memory the last statement brought up.

"You were such a stubborn child refusing to die, but you were strong," he continued seeing the smallest hints of a smile on her face. "And I knew that I had to make you mine."

Any protest that she might have come across her lips died as he bent down to press his lips possessively against hers.

She knew that it would probably be pointless to resist him, if she tried to run again she is sure that he would catch her, and it wasn't like she can really injure him anyway.

She raised her sapphire violet eyes to his now garnet ones that seemed to glow in the night air. She can probably fall in love with him within time.

He was still Noctis, the man who made her laugh as he gave her a tour of the city, who made her feel less alone. Perhaps not all of the things he told her was a lie, and as she stared into his crinsom eyes she knows that his feelings for her sincere.

Perhaps all of this is just her destiny to be the bride of the death god.

**-the end**


End file.
